


101 Dalmatian Street A Cocain Situation

by 1AdiWriter1



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Family, Gen, reference of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AdiWriter1/pseuds/1AdiWriter1
Summary: This is an attempt for making a comey base story based on a web series from Romania, RObotzi. Not expecting too much from it however.After a mistake from the post office landed a bag of drugs at 101 Dalmatians Dylan finds himself in a great pickle that he must escape. However Dawkins takes the lead and the situations turns a bit more sower.
Kudos: 2





	101 Dalmatian Street A Cocain Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt for making a comey base story based on a web series from Romania, RObotzi.  
> After a mistake from the post office landed a bag of drugs at 101 Dalmatians Dylan finds himself in a great pickle that he must escape. However Dawkins takes the lead and the situations turns a bit more sower.  
> Here is the link and the name of the episode from where the inspiration came. For everyone that isn't from Romania and doesn't know romanian I hope you could understand the gestures.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KWrWNZ6I8w

_A Cocaine Situation_

It was another day at the 101 Dalmatian Street with its usual mayhem and tornado of fluff, each of the Dalmatian puppies were playing or doing the things enjoy while their parents are at work. However that day was somewhat a bit more different since Doug, the father of the house who always enjoyed a group hug was staying at home that day after having a very long shift at the fire station. Arriving just an hour after his wife who was working as a doctor at the hospital had left, he officially returned exhausted from work, but with a group hug and palying time with his natural, step, half and adopted puppies it was always a joyous time for him.

But not everyone had the same joy as others do Dylan who alongside his step-sister Dolly were the top dogs. He Dylan always had chores to do every day and keep everyone safe, however today was for the male teenage Dalmatian a bit more stressing since he was looking for something he received yesterday night, he always hoped to get his latest piece for his Poodlewolf game, however the thing he had received was something he never wanted, something he would never consume and out of ashamed to admit what he got he hid it someplace so he could give it back, only to find it today that it was no more there and that day he was needing it. And now he was looking all around the house for it.

“Ohh my Dog, where on earth could that bag be.” Dylan said to himself looking at another secret compartment in a corner but like the other places he knew it was empty.

“Ohh what could have happened to it.” He said more and more panicked.

“Dylan!” Called a voice from behind him it was none other than Dawkins who by the look on his face seemed a bit angry and disappointed in him.

“Not now Dawkins I am trying to find something that I lost yesterday.” Dylan said more and more agitated.

“Oh, I believe I know what you are looking for is it something you received last night before anyone went to sleep?” Dawkins asked with a voice of suspicion before Da Vinci, Dante and DJ came all seeming to want to confront him.

“Yes, well no I mean yes. A-a bag, that is what I am looking for.” Dylan said while the others looked at each other with suspicion.

“Is the bag containing something white?” Da Vinci asked.

“Like some dust or salt.” DJ said.

“Well it is some sort.” Said Dylan more and more stressed.

“Is the thing poisonous?” Dante asked narrowing his eyes.

“No, but it is addictive.” Dylan said also feeling sick.

“Is something happening Dylan?”

“No, I am fine just a bit stressed and also a bit sick.”

“I KNEW IT!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!” Dawkins scolding him.

“What? What are you talking about?” Dylan asked with a stressed smile.

“Don’t try to hide it Dylan.” Dawkins said tracking Dolly’s attention alongside her Father and some other pups.

“Hide what?” Dylan asked.

“Ohh, something that is harmful for the body, which could stone someone. Something called cocaine!” Dawkins said shocking Dylan now, not knowing how they knew.

“Hey what is going on here?” Dolly asked.

“Dylan went on to consume drugs.” Da Vinci said before all turned to him in disbelief, how come that Dylan started to go on drugs.

“Is it true Dylan?” Dolly asked sensing that he was in big trouble.

“No I didn’t that bag wasn’t mine.” Dylan said.

“And it wouldn’t be at all, since I dispose of the stash.” Said Dawkins said.

“What did you do?” Dylan asked shocked.

“I dispose of the content for your own good.” Said the genius pup showing a piece from the stash that was now emptied

* * *

_Flashback_

Dawkins was brushing his teeth with one of his machine after he and the others had their dinner, he was ready to move out and have a good night of sleep to work again tomorrow on his projects. Before going outside he saw Dylan in the hall carrying a strange bag always looking around as if trying to prevent someone from finding it before moving on. Dawkins been suspicious decided to follow him always remaining behind something to be out of sight while looking at his bigger brother.

“What are doing?” Dawkins turned around him and saw DJ looking confused before Dawkins grabbed him by the collar to get him near him placing his paw on his mouth to not talk, right when Dylan turned around but saw no one.

“What is the matter?”

“Shh DJ, I believe Dylan is hiding something we need to see why.”

“What makes you think that?” DJ asked.

“Didn’t he expected a new acquisition for the Poodelwolf game? Well that is the bag he got, don’t you think that he should have opened it by now?” He asked making DJ think for a bit.

“Good point there.” DJ said while both started to watch Dylan’s actions, and he opened a secret compartment in the wall where he placed the bag before closing it before moving upstairs in their direction.

“Behave normally.”

“Hey Dylan ready to go to sleep?” DJ asked in his usual way.

“Yeah, I really need to rest for a bit.”

“And did you got the new upgrade for the Poodlewolf game?” Dawkins asked now at this Dylan was bit stressed.

“Oh, well, yeah it is great, really great I can’t wait to start.” Dylan said with a stressed smile making them confused. “Well are you going to sleep?”

“We were about to.” Dawkins started.

“See you tomorrow then.” He said leaving them to go to the bathroom.

“Come DJ.” Dawkins said and both went to the place where he hid the bag, opening the compartment door to found the bag.

“Why would he have a reason to hide this?” DJ asked taking the bag out.

“There should be an explanation.” Dawkins said before sniffing it a bit and immediately came to a realisation making a shocked face.

“Is everything alright?” DJ asked.

“DJ.” Dawkins turned to him with a face of disbelief. “It’s a bag of narcotics, cocaine to be precise.”

“What? It can’t be, Dylan would never do something like this.” DJ said.

“Do something like what?” Came another voice and in came Da Vinci.

“Da Vinci, Dylan got a bag of narcotics.” DJ said.

“What?” She asked before the 2 showed her the bag to sniff and the result was total disbelief.

“But this is impossible Dylan would never do something like that.” Da Vinci said.

“We thought the same yet here we are with a bag of cocaine, how come that it is even here.”

“He received it.” Dante came from behind the shadows. “I watched him and saw that Dylan had received the bag today since then he tried his best to hide it from sight the moment he got it he seemed very afraid for someone to find it.” Dante said before all looked at one another.

“We have to do something.” Da Vinci said.

“Should we tell Dad or Dolly?” DJ asked.

“No we can’t risk him get into trouble, we will confront him tomorrow.” Dawkins said.

“But what if he started to go on narcotics?” Da Vinci asked before everyone started to think about this before Dawkins with determination realised what to do, it was extreme but it was the most rational.

“I know what to do, follow me.” Dawkins ordered and they went outside before each pulled on a mask on their faces ready to dump the content in the gutter. Opening the bag with one of his claws at his paw he started to pour the entire content in the swear system till the bag was totally empty.

“There tomorrow we confront him all of us and find an explanation.” Dawkins said to which all agree.

* * *

_The Present._

“Wow bro you really got yourself in giant mess.” Dolly said in disbelief never imagining he could do something like this.

“I still can’t believe it, why did you start to go on drugs?”

“Because I didn’t that thing wasn’t mine. ohh, this is really complicated to explain.” Dylan said been more and more panicked.

“Dylan please try to calm down and explain what is the situation.” Doug said trying to calm him.

“There had been a mistake at the post man let the bag in a hurry, it was meant for someone else a chemist to multiply it, but the content that you threw belonged to Chip and Deles.” Dylan said.

“Chip and Deles?” Dawkins asked.

“From the outskirts of London. Chip is a Pitbull a great mobster and trafficker of everything especially of narcotics and Deles is a mix of Doberman with typical Rottweiler gyps turned Italian dog sadist and Chip’s right hand paw. They sent me a worldwide woof message to meet up with them outside to give their product back.”

“WHAAAT!” Dawkins said shocked.

“I was afraid to tell you anything because I was too ashamed to tell you the situation.”

“Son, you just had to tell us that it was all a misunderstanding accident. In this way we would have understood the situation you didn’t had to be ashamed off.” Doug said trying to calm him.

“I know now and I am sorry for not telling. In any case I really am dead, clearly I am dead.” Dylan said.

“OK, maybe we still got time, maybe Dawkins can try to make something similar to it and....” DJ stopped his sentence after hearing a worldwide woof it was from none other than Chip.

“Oh no, he arrive, he arrived oh I-I am dead I am dead.” Dylan said thinking that his time was up, this time he was no longer for this world.

“IT”S THE END OF THE WORLD.” Dante shouted.

“Wait maybe there is still a way to help you.” Dolly said wanting to make up for his mistake.

“I don’t think there is now, especially that I should have told you from the early beginning to not throw the content.” Said Dylan panicked.

“Do they know how you look like?” Dawkins asked immediately.

“No we spoke by worldwide woof, why do you ask?” Dylan asked.

“I think I got an idea.”

* * *

“There we going.” Said Chip by the look of him he was a simple Pit-bull dog who really looked like the stereotype of a mobster, his collar was made out of expensive black leather with the sign of money as a crest, he was also wearing a black coat with a small black mobster hat and smoking a Cuban cigar. While Deles was indeed a mix breed of Doberman with typical Rottweiler, he didn’t looked too different form the Doberman with the exception that he was bulkier in the muscles as well as having much sharper teeth. 

“Which one of you, spotted pudding is Dylan?” The Pit Bull asked.

“I-“

“I am Dylan.” Dawkins intervened.

“Dawkins!” Dylan said.

“Shh, don’t worry I got you into this mess I will bail you out.” Dawkins said going before the gangsters.

“Where is my product cupcake?”

“I have you tell you first sir. That I read your letter regarding the fact that you needed chemist to multiply your product, well you may not know but despite my age I am very great chemist and I would have multiply your product.” He started and the others already didn’t liked where this was going and what Dawkins was having in mind. “However I need to tell you that what you brought was of so low quality that I simply couldn’t accept to work with. Despite my age I have large knowledge in chemistry and I need something extra quality not something compared with the skin on the bone. I will make more from it if you would like if you give me another sample that I can work with.”

“Deal what do you think?” Chip asked.

“Hmm, Hmm, il cucciolo ha commesso un errore e vuole risolverlo. È buono, è buono, in questo caso ha un prezzo inferiore. Dovremmo provarlo.” Deles said in Italian.

“Umhm, umhm. So you insult ma product and then you want to come work for me?” Chip started and both looked at him with intensity, their eyes weren’t too much of satisfaction but those of wanting to make a crime at that very moment, to have payback which made Dawkins and the others tremble not knowing where this will go but surely whatever plan he had really backfired.

“Huh, I compliment on the size of your balls.” Chip said gently hitting the pup’s shoulder. “I will give you one shot spunky, but let me be very clear. If you disappoint me, your dead.” Chip finished Dawkins now knowing that this will not end well for him at all.

“Avanti, fai quello che hai promesso il prima possibile.” Deles said.

“Hey wait a minute you can’t just.....” Doug started but the 2 turned to him with menacing looks making him back away, before looking at Dawkins who gesture to not intervene in the case of those 2 goons, before moving on till they were out of sight.

“Ohh, this is bad really bad. And it is all my fault.” Dylan said collapsing to the ground in total shame for the fact that his brother is in the paws of those scoundrels.

“Ohh, boy mom will be devastated that Dawkins is in the hands of two traffickers.” DJ said.

“And boy Dylan.” Dimitri 1 started.

“You really did.” Dimitri 2 continued.

“Screwed up this time.” Dimitri 3 finished.

“What are we to do?” Asked Da Vinci asked before Dylan made a face of determination.

“I am going after him.” Dylan said.

“Son I believe that it is my.....”

“No dad, it is my fault for what happened and I am responsible for it and so I will go and get Dawkins back. He did threw the drug into the gutter but it was my fault that I didn’t tell and he tried to repay for it by taking the blame. Even with that I shall go and make sure that he will be back home before mom arrives.”

“And I will come to help you what should we do?” Dolly asked.

“I know where they are and I think I have an idea.”

* * *

At the outskirts of London

There was a small manor that was surrounded by a small wall, with a small wooden door that was watched at that moment by a sleeping snoring Jack Russel Terrier dog, the dog breed was small but he had good senses and it was the best at spotting something but not when something distracted him.

Ring-ring-ring.

“Huh, what!” He woke up out of sudden to the sound of respond to the smart phone he received from his boss, while outside some Dalmatians that were covered in black ash were waiting for the moment to strike.

“Hello! Rolo I told you not call me in the night because-” He started before the voice of his boss called. “Oh-oh, sorry Mr. Chip I confounded, no everything OK, no-no I don’t sleep, no I protect gate its safe. OK, ok-ok.” He said before ending the call right when in that moment something hit him from behind his back knocking him unconscious. The next move was also stopping the power in the manor before several Dalmatians covered in ash got inside an open window.

“DAWKINS!” Dylan said trying to make an epic entrance but he got only a bam, landing on his belly followed by Dolly who landed much more graceful in the room where Dawkins was ‘held’.

“Dylan, Dolly, don’t shout please you are disturbing my work, and you could have entered through the door.” The genius pup said.

“We came to rescue you.” Dylan said before looking around.

“What in the name, where are Chip and Deles?” Dolly asked.

“Oh, in the kitchen I believe they were resting. Chip told me ‘Come on Mr. Dylan time to cook.’ And I knew what that meant but I made a slight improvement to their recipe and the way of doing.”

“What do you mean by that?” Dylan asked.

“Follow me.” Dawkins said and they followed him to the door to the kitchen where Chip and Deles were looking like drunkard, after consuming kibble that contain some of their drugs.

“I didn’t lie to them that I am a very good chemist; they will forget everything that happened in the last 24 hours due to the concoction that I had made for them.” Dawkins said with pride showing the 2.

“Effectively you gave them their own product in kibbles.” Dolly said while both them saw that Chip and Deles were looking like drunkard, after consuming kibble that contain some of their drugs and the 2 couldn’t do anything but smile.

“So they will not remember anything?” Dylan asked.

“No nothing, sorry still that you didn’t got the new pieces for the Poodelwolf game.” Dawkins said.

“That doesn’t matter anymore, what is important is that you are safe let’s get out of here now.” Dylan said going to the door before exiting and getting outside to where their other siblings were alongside Doug.

“Hey that was quick.” Dimitri 1 said.

“Well Chip and Deles got the taste of their own products. They will not remember anything that happened in the last 24 hours.” Dawkins said with a smirk.

“So that means.....”

“Chip and Deles will have no memory of what happened at all.” Dawkins said before all of them were taken in a group hug by Doug.

“Let’s get home and let’s forget what happened.” Doug said before all of them entered the bus to get back to Camden before their mother returned. Today if one could comment was the usual crazy stuff that was happening at 101 Dalmatian Street.


End file.
